


De l'amour dans l'air

by Tatsu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: La nuit est propice aux rapprochements, mais Wade se trompe peut-être sur les intentions de Peter ! Défis de Bruniblondi qui avait gagné une fic lors de mon dernier concours.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/gifts).



> Bruniblondi avait gagné, lors du dernier concours, une fanfic dans le fandom de son choix avec 5 mots que je devais inclure dans l'histoire. Elle a donc choisi le SpideyPool et ces 5 mots : amour, hypothétique, lubrifiant, fellation et anal. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle n'y a pas été de main morte XD Vous trouverez ces mots en gras dans le texte ;)

Comme souvent depuis quelques semaines, Wade et Peter dormaient ensemble chez ce dernier. Cela avait pris du temps pour en arriver là. Et surtout, il avait fallu de longues suppliques de la part de Deadpool pour que l'autre homme accède enfin à sa requête. En vérité, Peter en avait eu marre et avait donc fini par céder.

Il n'y avait rien de plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas déclaré un **amour** mutuel et inconditionnel. Ils dormaient seulement dans le même lit. La raison ? Wade disait faire des cauchemars quand il dormait seul. Parker ignorait si c'était vrai ou non. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas supporté longtemps d'être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par des coups à sa fenêtre et des jérémiades.

Cette nuit-là, ils étaient tous les deux dos à dos, quelques centimètres les séparant. Dans un sommeil léger, Wade se retourna. Il mit quelques secondes avant de percuter que Peter avait également bougé, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à coller son postérieur à ses parties intimes. Ce fut finalement ce détail – associé à un léger frottement, le temps de trouver _la_ position idéale –, qui le réveilla totalement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?", se demanda-t-il.

" _Il a peut-être envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure…_ ", répondit une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien dans sa tête.

Wade réfléchit à cette possibilité. Peter lui présenterait donc ses fesses en pleine nuit en vue d'avoir une relation sexuelle ? C'était juste **hypothétique** , mais assez plausible. Néanmoins, n'était-ce pas un peu tordu, même pour lui ?

" _Rien n'est jamais trop tordu pour nous !_ "

"Pas faux… "

Ceci dit, il n'avait pas de **lubrifiant**. Et, bizarrement, il doutait que son ami en ait dans ses tiroirs. Il vérifia tout de même, mais n'eut aucune surprise en finissant bredouille de sa fouille. Comment pourrait-il donc faire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le remplacer ?

" _La salive !_ "

Oui, c'était une bonne idée, ça. Mais utiliser la salive comme lubrifiant serait tout de même plus agréable avec une **fellation** au préalable pour l'étaler… Enfin, il pourrait toujours en demander une plus tard. Il savait que Peter ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à ses yeux de Chat Potté.

Sans plus tergiverser, il posa une main sur le cul rond et ferme qui lui était présenté. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de faire ça ? Bien trop pour les compter. Il en profita un instant, palpant, caressant cette merveille de tentation.

Il venait de glisser sa main sous le boxer, un doigt entre les deux globes de chair, prêt à tâter le terrain plus en profondeur, quand _le_ bruit se fit entendre.

"C'était quoi, ça ?", se demanda-t-il, n'osant plus faire un geste.

" _Je crois qu'il t'a mis un vent._ "

"Hein ?"

" _Y a du gaz dans l'air…_ "

"Euh..."

" _Il a pété, quoi !_ "

L'odeur arriva à ce moment-là à ses narines. Il n'eut plus aucun doute : Peter venait de lâcher une bombe **anale** des plus toxiques.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette petite scène m'a été inspirée par une vidéo que j'ai vue sur Facebook. Malheureusement, elle a été supprimée depuis. En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à écrire ça ! :D
> 
> PS : Merci Lessa pour m'avoir trouvé le titre et le résumé.


End file.
